


Do You Want Me To Cross the Line?

by YourGalMuncher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, Comfort, Crushes, Cuddling, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, Pre-HRT Trans Listener, cum-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: "HRT is gonna love you, hon. I mean, you’re already gorgeous, but it’s gonna be like, damn. You may in fact end up being too hot. You’re gonna need to put a warning label on your nudes: exposure to this total babe will make girls come. I mean, that picture you posted the other day, where you’re biting your lip and you’ve got those big fucking gorgeous eyes? Jesus! Homina, homina.Did that cross a line?No? Good.Did… did you want me to cross it?"Your gal Muncher has returned with a surprisingly gentle Fsub script. The listener is a baby trans girl who just got out of a toxic relationship with a non-supportive partner and is getting ready to go on HRT. The speaker wants to give her the support and love she needs and deserves.JUNK: There aren’t any terms that apply to the listener’s junk. The speaker’s junk is referred to as either a “pussy” or a “hen” (performer’s choice, though cis performers shouldn’t use “hen”, please), though you can of course change it to whatever you are most comfortable calling your happy fun time bits.
Relationships: F4TF, TF4TF
Kudos: 8





	Do You Want Me To Cross the Line?

[F4TF][TF4TF] Do You Want Me To Cross the Line? [Friends to Lovers][Fsub][Pre-HRT Listener][Smooches][Affirmation][Comfort][Confessing Feelings][Earnest][Gentle][Touching] [Discussing Limits][Tit Play][Fingering][Coming Together][Slut][Cum-Eating][Cuddling]

[opens door]

There she is! Come in, come in. Can I get you something to drink?

Okie-dokie, coming right up. So, how’s life been treating you, sweetheart?

Mmm-mm. Oh, that’s great. I’m so glad things are coming together for you.

Me? Same old same old. Working my job, taking my classes, doing my thing on the side. Hey, it keeps me out of trouble.

Sure, ask away.

You want to know what I think of your voice? It sounds real good, hon. Oh, I know it’s not where you want it yet, but you’ll get there. It’s definitely made a difference, actually being able to practice when you want to instead of having to hide it from that shithead.

I’m sorry. But look, I didn’t like her. I mean, yeah, I didn’t actually _know_ her, I didn’t really get to see the good, all I heard about were all the times she was shitty and terfy. And I hated what that was doing to you, sweetheart.

When we first started chatting, you were so shy and skittish, and it’s been so wonderful watching you get confident, set boundaries, stand up for yourself. You were so quiet and I got to watch you get loud. I love a bitch who gets loud, who doesn’t apologize for being happy. You just have so much love in your heart, and you put everything you have into it, so how can someone look at that and want you to go back to being hollow inside?

I’m not going to say that it’s her loss and you’re better off without her – no, wait, actually that’s exactly what I’m going to say, cuz it’s true. She was holding you back, hon. I want you to be straight with me. Well, okay, don’t be straight, gross, be gay. Be gay and be honest: if you were single when your egg cracked, or if you had a partner who was actually supportive, how long would you wait before getting those tiddy skittles?

Yeah, like three minutes, I thought so. And now how long has it been, and you’re only now getting a referral for an endo? Exactly!

HRT is gonna love you, hon. I mean, you’re already gorgeous, but it’s gonna be like, _damn_. You may in fact end up being too hot. You’re gonna need to put a warning label on your nudes: exposure to this total babe will make girls come. I mean, that picture you posted the other day, where you’re biting your lip and you’ve got those big fucking gorgeous eyes? Jesus! Homina, homina.

Hey, are you okay?

Did that cross a line?

No? Good.

Did… did you want me to cross it?

Yeah, I’m serious. I like you a lot, you like me, we’re both fuckin’ horny trash goblins all the time, just a couple of the filthiest degenerates in existence, so, ummmmm if you want to, then I want to, and if you don’t, that, uh, that is also fine. I mean, zero pressure, other than, you know, please say something one way or the other before I die of embarrassment. Oh, no, too late. [dramatic death, followed by a death rattle]

[laugh]

I’m sorry, I don’t mean to put you on the spot, I’ve just been crushing on you for a while now, girlie. I’m just really bad at this stage, feeling someone out, putting it out there, the whole awkward little dance, finding the groove. Once I’m in that groove, watch out. I am a terrible first date, but I am canonically a great girlfriend.

Am I looking for a girlfriend? Um. [embarrassed laugh] See, this is why I’m not good at this… whole part. Because definitely when you have a crush on someone, when you really like them and have been crushing on them for a long-ass time, you want to play it cool, and you definitely don’t want to, like, be too earnest and go all U-Haul on them.

Oh, gosh. I think I made it worse. I need to stop talking now. Please, just, like, either kiss me, or just put me out of my lesbian misery already?

[SHE SMOOCHES YOU AND IT’S GREAT!] Hurray! My crush likes me back!

… You kissed me because you like me back, right? Because I didn’t want to pressure [smooch] okay, yeah, you [smooch] keep kissing me, and I’ll shut up already.

[some high quality snogging]

Oh, gosh, you’re absolutely starved for it, aren’t you? Been so long since somebody kissed you like they meant it. And I mean it. [SMOOCH!] Starved for smooches, and to be touched. Tell me what you want, honey. Tell me how to touch you, where to touch you, where to kiss you.

Your neck? Your gorgeous neck? [neck smooch] Your pretty throat? [some serious necking throughout:] Is this what does it for you, baby? Is this what makes those knees all weak and wobbly? Brace yourself up against the wall there, honey. Don’t want you to fall over. [nomming and moaning on that neck]

Yeah, you can pull my hair. Of course you can. That’s what it’s for. [wet mouthy noises]

[breathless ecstasy:] That’s what I’m for. You tell me what to do, and I’ll do it. Can I call you Miss?

[she likes it] Yes, Miss, I’ll be a good girl for you.

[time-out] And, don’t worry, hon. If I’m not into something, I’ll let you know. I ain’t shy about it. And vice-versa, I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Do you have a safe word?

That’s great, I’ll use that one too, so we’re on the same page. While we’re talking about stuff, are there any parts of your body you don’t want me to touch?

“Touch me all over.” Girl after my own heart. What do you want me to call your junk?

You don’t want me to call it anything. That’s absolutely fine, hon. Of course.

Oh, mine? Just call it a pussy [hen]. And, uh, I’m gonna take anal off the table tonight, at least on my end, but just like for future reference, I really like the word “hole”, turns me into a fucking horny mess, but I _don’t_ like the word “asshole”, because then when I hear it, I’m like, bitch what the fuck did you just call me an asshole? [laugh]

So, like, don’t call me an asshole, obviously. And I guess on a related subject, really, don’t call me shit at all unless I initiate it. Like, if I call myself a slut, for example, then you can call me a slut. Otherwise, don’t. I just need to be in a particular headspace for that kind of degrading stuff, and if I’m not in that space, it takes me right out.

I think that just about covers it? Obviously, the safe word is there if either of us need to hit pause.

Okay, good talk. Back to business. Do you want me at your neck again, or do you want me, y’know, a little lower? A little lower it is then. I thought so. I thought you were the kind of girl who needs to have her tits played with.

Brush them with my thumbs, over your clothes? Of course, Miss. Oh, gosh, they’re getting hard for me right away. Comin’ out to see me. [kiss her mouth] You like that, honey? Just slow, gentle circles with my thumbs, light little feather touches, teasing them. [smooch] You like being teased. Like the way I tease you. I can tell by the way you’re moaning for me, Miss. Thank you, Miss. Thank you for rewarding me with your [smooch] delicious moans. I’m so hungry for those moans. Yeah, your little slut knows exactly what she’s doing.

Yes, that means you can call me your slut now. But do it nicely? Less [demanding:] “slut, show me your tits” and more [sweet:] “slut, show me your tits.” That’s only if you want to see them, of course. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.

Woo-hoo! Let me get my top off [off it goes] and let me help you with yours [ditto]. Couple of hot topless babes in the house, feeling up each other’s tits. Yeah, do it just like I’m doing it, rub ‘em with your hot little thumbs. My nipples are getting hard for you, just like yours are hard for me.

“Do I like them?” Of course I like them! I’m fuckin’ crazy about them! I wanna lick ‘em and kiss ‘em and suck on ‘em and, and, and, please? Pretty please? Miss, pretty please? Can your greedy little slut put your beautiful tits in her mouth? [a little whiny] Please? I want it so bad, Miss. I need it so bad. The thought of it just makes my pussy [hen] so fucking desperate.

Thank you, Miss. [wordless interlude of licking, kissing, sucking, moaning]

Did you want to play with mine? You can sit down and I’ll just climb into your lap and feed you my titties.

[GASP!] Oh! Oh wow! Yeah yeah yeah, oh fuck. They’re not usually this sensitive. Something about you, hon. Just, uh, oh wow, just be a little gentle with them. [muffled moans as she gently and sensuously goes to town on your boobs]

Oh, yeah, that tongue is nice. Swirl it around, baby. Now flick it. Flick that hot wet soft amazing fucking tongue.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. No, no problem, it’s just, shit, I’m getting close. Yes, close to coming. Told you, they’re really sensitive. I don’t want to come yet, but you can keep going for a little bit. Yes, your slut likes it when you push her right to the edge. Fuck! Push me right to the edge sucking on my fucking slut tits, then deny me. Make me hungry for it. Desperate for it. Make me so desperate for Miss. [muffled whines and whimpers] Oh wow, okay, stop. Gotta, gotta climb down from that edge.

[short series of deep, heaving, sexy breaths as you calm down]

Oh my gosh. That was so fucking hot, baby. [laugh, smooch] My mouth is dry. I need some water. Do you need some water?

[glug-glug-glug-ahhhh]

So. What do you want me to do?

Take your pants off? Yes, Miss! They’re cute, by the way. They work really well with that top. You can tell by how good they look together in a pile on the floor.

Mmm, you got nice legs. Can I touch them, Miss? Here, how about I sit down and spread my legs, and you scooch that hot ass right against my pussy [hen], and spread your legs, and I just… yeah, just lightly run my fingers up and down, up and down your legs, your th-thighs…

Oh gosh, those thighs are so soft and warm, baby. So hot. Do you like the way I’m touching you, honey? I think you do, the way you’re twitching like that, the way you’re grinding your ass into my pussy [hen].

You’re right, I _should_ be sucking on that sexy neck and those gorgeous shoulders. [mouthy kisses] And hey, I got two hands. [smooch] And that titty just feels so good when I squeeze it.

[sucking her neck throughout:] Am I being a good slut for you, Miss? Making you feel good? Do you want me to move up your thigh? Oh, that spot’s really sensitive, huh? That spot just drives you wild. Go on. Go wild for me, honey. God knows I’m wild for you.

[tentative] Do you want me to… do you want me to touch it? Okay, baby. I’m just gonna caress you softly with the tips of my fingers, just teasing you slowly. So soft. So warm. And gosh, you’re so wet for me, Miss. So wet for your slut. [whisper] And your slut is so wet for you.

[hot and breathy while you jerk her off] I’m always wet for you. Can I tell you a secret? I’ve always been wet for you, honey. I’ve wanted this for a long time. Wanted you for a long time. Wanted to fuck you, because it was so obvious you needed to be fucked. Wanted to love you [smooch] because you needed to be loved. You needed so much love, deserved so much love, and I’m going to give it to you. I’m always gonna be in your corner, always gonna root for you. Always gonna treat you like the gorgeous fucking goddess you are.

You’re tensing up, baby. Are you getting close?

You seem to like my tits, Miss. Would you like to come on them?

[delighted laugh] I thought so!

Okay, I’ll get on my knees like a good slut. Is it okay if I finger my pussy [play with my hen], so we can come together? I got two hands. I can multitask. [giggle]

How about a count of ten? When I hit ten, you make a mess on me.

One.

Two.

Three. Shit, my pussy [hen] is on fucking fire. Gotta pace myself.

Four. I’m not kidding. I don’t know if I’m gonna make it to five.

Yes, Miss. I’ll be good. I won’t come before ten.

Five! But Jesus, it’s gonna be hard. Why are you so fucking sexy, baby? It’s not fair.

Six. So fucking pretty, that pretty mouth, those pretty eyes.

Seven. Those tits. I’m so fucking horny for those tits, hon. So fucking horny for you-oooooh, oh shit, that was close.

Eight! Are you almost there, hon? Because I’m right on the edge.

Nine. Right on the edge, I can’t take it anymore!

Ten! [have a really nice come, girl, you fucking earned it] Yes, yes, come for me, come for me, come on me, yes, there you go, good girl, good girl!

Yes, I called you a good girl. I’m a good girl for Miss, and Miss is a good girl for me. [giggle]

So, let me go get cleaned up and OH!, okay then, you go ahead and clean me up. Yeah, you can suck on them again.

[a little murmur of a moan – just pleasurable and contented without, you know, getting all worked up again] That feels real nice, sweetheart. [sweet whimpers and sighs]

Now give us a kiss. [smooch]

Come here, let me get my arms around you. Get under this blanket with me. Mmm, you’re so soft. It’s like you were made specifically for cuddling. Like you were made specifically for me to cuddle.

Hmm? Oh, sure, you’ll get softer and cuddlier – like I said, estrogen is gonna be very, very kind to you, hon – but you’re soft and cuddly right _now_. You have a woman’s body right now; you’ve always had a woman’s body. You’ve always been a gorgeous woman who needs to be loved. Will... will you let me love you?

[emotional and sniffly, that good romance shit:] Oh wow. I'm so fucking happy right now. Thank you, baby. [smooch] Thank you so much. [hungry, eager celebratory kisses, then you stop yourself]

You know, you’re a gorgeous babe right this very minute, I can barely keep myself from coming just kissing you and touching you now, so I’m gonna be like terminally horny when you go all va-va-voom.

[mischievous whisper] Miss is gonna have to make me behave. [giggle-smooch-smooch-smooch]


End file.
